The field of the invention relates to protected spaces and more particularly to the monitoring of such spaces.
Protected spaces such as computer rooms are well known. Such areas are characterized by a high asset value, a low level of human occupancy and a critical need for a stable operating environment.
In order to maintain the needed stable operating environment, such spaces are often equipped with extensive alarm systems and central station monitoring. Central stations are typically monitored twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.
The monitoring typically consists of set-point sensors (e.g., thermostats, humidistats, etc.) hardwired to the central station. Often the triggering of an alarm requires alerting some responsible party. Alerting a responsible party typically involves sequentially dialing telephone numbers of designated parties from a call list. Often the first to answer the telephone call is charged with investigating the cause for the alarm.
While such systems are effective, they often malfunction. Sensors function when they shouldn""t or fail to function when they should, often resulting in significant damage to the equipment within the protected space. Because of the importance of the equipment within protected spaces a need exists for a more reliable method of monitoring such spaces.